In a vehicle of a track-based transportation system which is referred to as an automated people mover (APM) or, in a railroad vehicle, since compressed air is used to manipulate a brake apparatus or open and close a door, an air compressor is provided (see Patent Document 1).
In a vehicle driven in a formation in which a plurality of cars are connected, a plurality of air compressors are installed in the formation. When pressure accumulation to an air tank installed in each vehicle is needed, all of the air compressors are simultaneously started, and simultaneously stopped when the pressure accumulation is terminated.
Here, a plurality of pressure regulators configured to observe a pressure in the air tank are generally installed in the formation. Meanwhile, the operation and stoppage of the air compressor is controlled by a pressure in the air tank observed by any one of the pressure regulators in the formation. For this reason, when the air compressor is stopped, unevenness occurs at the pressure in the respective air tanks. Accordingly, upon design of the vehicle, a pressure gradient, which is unevenness of the pressure between the air tanks, is previously estimated, and it is determined which cars in the formation for the air compressor to be installed and a balance between capacities of the air tanks of the respective vehicles is determined such that an allowance can be secured with respect to a pressure within which a safety apparatus installed to protect the entire air system including the air compressors is operated.